Get Away Mitchel Musso Ch1
by ImmaBeeAshley
Summary: **This one shot will have mature elements. Reader Discretion is advised.** So this is intended to be a Mitchel Musso one shot, BUT I would appreciate it if readers would tell me if they'd like me to make this into a series. This story takes place 7/9/11.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom, why can't I go to my dance competition in San Diego? I'm 18. It's the last competition before I go to college."__  
><em>_"You know why. I need you home."__  
><em>_"If you and dad didn't mess up with your choices in how to spend your money, we'd be a happy family with no stress."__  
><em>_"Even so, it's too late to fix it. I need you to stay home. I'm leaving and I'll see you in the morning, I'm taking your brother with me."_

Ajia walked to her room and gently closed her door with tears streaming down her face. In two weeks her dance crew is leaving for San Diego for a competition. Ajia's passion was to dance, but she won't be on the same crew anymore after the summer is over. Because of her parents' mistakes, Ajia has to stay home to take care of her father. She knew there was nothing she could do to change their minds, but she was just so tired of giving up her time and life to fix things for other people. Pacing around in her bedroom, Ajia wiped her tears trying to calm herself down. She couldn't help but feel hurt, empty, and angry. She was so down and depressed. Ajia looked at her phone to check on her latest texts.

_"AJIIIAAAA! Dude, kickback at my aunt's tonight!"_- Nick Tango.

Nick is her best guy friend. He was someone she could count on because he looked at her without any judgement and told her nothing but the truth, but right now he was surrounded by friends, having a good time, and Ajia just could not bring herself to disturb him. Yet, Ajia needed to get out, to calm down.

Ajia cleaned up her face and fixed her make up before grabbing her pleather jacket. She creeped over to her father's room to find him fast asleep. Making sure his glass of water is full and fruits were cut up for a midnight snack, she closed the door and grabbed her keys. Ajia walked out to the garage to find her basque red 2010 Honda Accord exactly where she left it. Starting the car, Ajia opened the garage door and pulled out of her long driveway. 9:03 p.m. read the dashboard. Where will she go if all her friends are at a party? Ajia sighed and concluded that she'll see where her car takes her. She needs a relaxing drive around town anyways.

Hoping onto the freeway, she passed the exit to the party and went straight for Los Angeles which was only fifteen minutes after it. Getting off the freeway, she debated whether or not she should turn right or left. She turned left. The street was endless and beautiful. So busy with nightlife. Not quite knowing where she was heading towards or what she was looking for, Ajia turned into a parking structure and found a parking spot four floors up. After turning off her car and taking her keys out of the ignition, Ajia grabbed her jacket before catching the elevator down to the ground floor. The doors slid open to reveal a closed shopping center realizing that she had unintentionally arrived at Hollywood and Highland, a rather famous shopping center in L.A. Dark hallways, but the stores still had their lights on. It was a little creepy, but Ajia felt it was perfect for how she felt. Not creepy, but dark and the light was so close, yet so far. After doing a little window shopping, Ajia felt it was time for something else, something new. She turned around to find herself completely far off from where she started. Actually, she was near the emergency exit for a club that was just next door. The club was definitely bumping by the sound of it. This didn't surprise her. She looked around and had come to the conclusion that she was standing outside Level 3 Club DV8. Ajia slowly stepped away from the door and back on course en route to the parking structure. She is 18 and allowed inside the club, but she wasn't with any friends and felt a little out of place, plus, she didn't want to spend $20 for entry. Not ten steps away from the door did Ajia hear the door open and close. She looked over her shoulder to find a man with a leather jacket and hoodie underneath it covering his head. His shoulders looked heavy and his hands in his pockets. She couldn't make out his face, nor did she want to. She kept herself calm and continued walking towards the elevators. Ajia pressed the button going up and felt the man stop next to her. She cleared her throat as quietly as possible as she waited patiently for the elevator.

The sign above lit up and the doors slid open illuminating the hallway behind them. "Go ahead." The man mumbled. "Thanks." Ajia mumbled back. She walked in and pressed button labeled four as the man walked in. Ajia looked up and felt her breathing stop for an instant. It was Mitchel Musso. The door stayed open even after Ajia pressed the "Door Close" button. Ajia took a step back again waiting patiently. She hesitantly turned to Mitchel. "H-happy birthday." Ajia said aloud as she studied his face. He looked so sad. "Thanks." He mumbled without looking up from his feet. The doors finally slid shut. "Are you okay?" Ajia asked with genuine concern. Oh how she dreamt of the day she would meet him, she just wished it were under better circumstances. "I just need to get away." said Mitchel. Ajia felt hurt. She could just hear the heaviness of his words. Being the former advice columnist of her school news paper, and former two year president for the biggest service club on campus, she naturally felt like helping people. Ironically, that was the argument she had with her mother just hours earlier. The doors slid open. Ajia stepped out of the elevator with Mitchel close behind. "Waiting for someone?" Ajia asked as she took out her keys. Mitchel looked at her before shaking his head, "Not really." He kicked a small rock awkwardly. "Well, need a ride?" Asked Ajia as she pressed her unlock button and her car lit up a little ways away. She assumed, by the way he was acting, he didn't drive himself to the club for her birthday. He looked up and stared at the car momentarily before looking over to Ajia. He had full right to show distrust and skepticism. He slowly nodded before following Ajia to the car.

Ajia got into the driver's seat while Mitchel stood outside the car. "Are you getting in?" Mitchel looked around the parking structure then back at the elevator. Finally, he opened the door and took a seat on the soft beige seat and buckled his seat belt. Ajia started the car and drove out of her parking space. "Where do you live?" Ajia asked casually. "I don't want to go back right now." He replied shortly. Ajia descended down following the exit signs. "Well then, where to?" Scanning left to right, Ajia drove out of the parking structure and back into the streets of LA.

"Do you smoke?" Mitchel asked breaking the awkward moment of silence. "Not cigarettes." Ajia replied unsure of where the conversation was headed. "Salvia?" "Yeah," Ajia replied slowly, "but I don't have any on me." Mitchel gave what looked to be a disappointed nod. "But," Ajia continued, "I do have connections." Ajia took her eyes off the road as she pulled to a stop at a red light and gave Mitchel a wink. "How depressed are you?" Ajia asked jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. "It's my birthday and practically everyone I care about is back home in Texas while I'm here. I just need to get away, at least for today." Ajia gave him a sly smile, "Your wish is my command." Ajia pulled over to the side of the street and pulled out her phone. Nick Tango.

"Yello."

"Hey, Nick, how's the party?" Ajia asked.

"Still going, why?"

"Well, I've got a friend who's having quite a depressing birthday. I think we should help him get his mind of things. Maybe get him crossed?" Ajia winked at Mitchel. He let out a soft chuckle in reply. This made her heart skip a beat, but she didn't show it.

"Oh dang. Well, sure, bring him over."

"Thanks, bro."

Ajia put down her phone and looked over at Mitchel. "Before we go, I need to know how to get you home." She's a smart girl and she had to know everything before going through with a plan that was just as sketchy as this one. Mitchel found a piece of paper and pen in Ajia's cup holder and pulled it out. He wrote his address down and placed it back into the cup holder before looking up at Ajia and giving her a sincere smile, "Thank you." Ajia smiled back before placing the car in drive and speeding back onto the freeway to meet up with her friends.

This definitely wasn't she had in mind for her Saturday night, but really, she wasn't complaining. She loves helping people. Salvia is completely legal, which is a plus, but getting crossed meant Mitchel would be drinking as well. Though she disapproved, she didn't do anything. It's what he wanted, and hopefully get his mind off things. Ajia never made anyone do anything, she simply advised or encouraged.

The car ride consisted of the two introducing themselves, but not too much more because one, Ajia wanted to make this night about him, even if she barely knew him, no one should be alone on their birthday and two, she didn't like sharing her problems so for all he knows, she's just a girl with a pure heart leaving the club the same time he was. The exit came quicker than Ajia anticipated, but nevertheless, she slowed the vehicle to make the turn. The house came into view after a few turns and whatnot. Ajia parked her car on the grass area in front of the house and stepped out of the car. She waited for Mitchel to get out and shut the door before locking the car. Ajia gave him a reassuring smile and stuck out her hand. Mitchel grabbed it and followed Ajia into the house. The party wasn't crazy, there was no loud music, but there was a handful of people sitting around in the living and a few more out of the porch. Mitchel looked around at all the faces staring at him and Ajia as they entered the room.

"Hey, guys, this is Mitchel." Ajia called out introducing her new friend. They all said their what's ups before turning back to the hookah in front of them. Some were drinking, others weren't. A rather short guy came up with a glass filled to the brim of a green liquid. "You're the friend Ajia was talking about on the phone?" The guy, now revealed to be Nick, asked as he glanced down at his best friend's hand in Mitchel's hand. "Yeah." Mitchel nodded. "Sweet," Nick laughed and handed Mitchel the apple martini, "Careful, it's strong." Ajia giggled and led Mitchel to a loveseat. The two took a seat and Mitchel took a large gulp of the martini and licked his lips. "Tasty, huh?" stated Ajia, "But like Nick said, be careful, it doesn't taste strong, but it so is."

"Super Hookah?" asked Kelsey, Ajia's best girl friend as she walked into the room with her boyfriend Charlie from what looked to be a bedroom. "Down!" Nick agreed to it and started make a batch. "Hi, I'm Kelsey," Kelsey stuck her hand in front of Mitchel's face. "Mitchel." He replied and shook her hand. Kelsey plopped herself down on top of Ajia. "Sweetie, I missed you. I was going to ask where you've been every week, but apparently you've been making yourself acquainted with Disney stars," Kelsey smirked. Ajia laughed, "I missed you too." Nick came back with the bowl filled with Salvia and fixed up the coals. Kelsey helped start it up by taking hits. Once it was started up, she passed the hose to Ajia. Ajia took a few long deep hits and looked to pass it to Mitchel to find him finishing up the last drops of his martini. He then took the hose and began taking hits after hits. This was not good. "Woah, now." Ajia pried away the hose and passed it on feeling that it was best she slowed him down a bit. "Sorry," Mitchel appologized to her. Ajia gave his hand a squeeze. This went on for a while as everyone started to feel the effects. Ajia stopped a long time ago so that she can straighten herself up enough to drive Mitchel and herself home before sunrise. Mitchel, though, was a whole different story. He wasn't drunk, but he was definitely buzzing. At that very moment, Mitchel had his head in Ajia's lap. Ajia played with his hair as she watched everyone around her get all funny and whatnot.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Corey, a guy without a shirt on, yelled out. Everyone yelled the agreement as well as Mitchel. He jumped up with the intentions of following everyone that was still conscious to the kitchen. "Uhh, no." Ajia grabbed Mitchel's hand and pulled him back. She barely knew the kid, but even so, she couldn't help but care for him. It was just how she is. Mitchel stepped closer to Ajia. So close she could smell the Salvia and alcohol on his breath. So close her heart started beating about a hundred miles per hour. Mitchel leaned in, she closed her eyes. "I'll be fine," he whispered into her ear, "Come on." Ajia opened her eyes as Mitchel gave her a smile and gave her hand a tug. She sighed and reluctantly followed his lead into the kitchen. The object of the game was simple: get the other people in the circle drunk. The cups were filled with vodka and clumped together in a diamond shape. There were two ping-pong balls and five guys, Mitchel being one of them. Two guys had a ball each and they had to bounce it into a cup and cap the other guy. When a guy was capped, he had to drink from the cup with the ping-pong ball, as many times as he was capped. The balls moved around the circle and each guy had at least one shot, when finally it reach Mitchel and Nick. Nick is pro at the game. He capped Mitchel like no other. Shot after shot, Mitchel drank and drank. Before he knew it, he stumbled backwards and fell into Ajia's arms. Everyone started laughing except for Ajia who was genuinely worried. She helped a laughing Mitchel up from the ground and took him outside to the porch for some air. "I want to thank you for helping me get away." Mitchel said as he took a seat on the swinging loveseat. Ajia took a seat next to him and smiled. "Anytime."

They began to talk, as if they were old friends catching up. He definitely made her laugh. Mitchel told her a story about one of his birthdays where him and Mason pulled a few pranks. Ajia couldn't stop laughing. But surely, it all came to an end when the alcohol began to hit Mitchel. And because he drank fast and was already high as the moon, the alcohol hit him real hard. His words began to slur and he laughed at just about anything. Ajia tried calming him down, but that was a bad idea. Her every touch made his skin tingle because of the Salvia causing him to laugh even harder. So hard he fell off the swing. Ajia bent down to help him up, but he got up quicker than she can comprehend. Mitchel went inside with Ajia close behind him. Almost immediately, Mitchel found the shirtless and equally drunk Corey and struck up a conversation. Ajia looked at the clock: 1:00. She shrugged, it's not too bad. Making sure Mitchel was alright, Ajia plopped down on the couch with the only other sober person at the party, Andy.

"So, you into Disney stars now, huh?" Ajia rolled her eyes and laughed, "Just helping him have a good time."

"So then when is it your turn?" Ajia turned to face him, confused. "What do you mean?" Andy sighed, "When is it your turn to have a good time?" Ajia gave a nervous laugh and replied, "I am having a good time." Andy saw right through it, but didn't continue because something caught his eye. Ajia followed the direction and found Mitchel with his arm around Corey's head. Ajia gasped and jumped over the couch, but it was too late. Corey twisted and tackled Mitchel to the ground. Every time Ajia tried to stop the two, they would twist and turn making it hard for her to pull them off one another. They weren't punching each other, they were wrestling. The two boys started laughing. It wasn't serious, they were just messing around. Ajia sighed, "Okay, I think it's time I take you home." She helped him up, but was only met by a cute pout. She was taken aback and confused. "Well, come on, just a little longer." Mitchel whined. Ajia shook her head no and tugged on him to move, but he didn't. She gave him a look. A look she has learned scared people into hiding. The look broke everyone. Mitchel shook his arm out of her grasp and turned towards the door, "Fine." He seemed to be following her command, but the look didn't quite phase him. Ajia groaned and grabbed her jacket. As she turned around, her keys fell out of the jacket pocket and underneath the table. Ajia dove under and felt around for her keys. Finally, after reaching for every corner, she retained her keys and got up dusting herself off. "Let's go," Ajia turned around to find Mitchel sitting on the floor passed out leaning against a pillar. She rushed over to his side trying to wake him up before it's too late. "Come on, Mitchel, let's go. Come on, wake up." He groaned as Ajia attempted to get him on his feet. Andy came over to help. "Why don't you two spend the night here? I don't think Nick would mind." He motion over to where Nick was. He was passed out on the couch. Ajia nodded in agreement and began walking Mitchel through the hallway. Andy opened up a room, "No, not that one," Ajia remembered that the room was the same one her friend Kelsey and her boyfriend were in. Andy closed the door before it opened up too wide and helped Ajia drag Mitchel up the stairs. They came to a landing at the top of the stairs and found the nearest room. "Thanks," Ajia called out to Andy who opened the door and let them in before shutting it so that he can tend his other drunk friends.

Ajia dragged Mitchel to the bed and tossed him on top of it. She slowly took off his shoes and pushed him underneath the covers. Tucking him in, Ajia turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing a hold of hers. "Ajia, please stay." Ajia gave him a smile even though she knew he couldn't see her in the dark. Nevertheless, Ajia took off her jacket and tossed it aside and climbed in bed with Mitchel. Almost immediately, Mitchel wrapped his arm around Ajia's waist and pulled her close to him. "You're cute when you help me get away." Mitchel slurred causing Ajia to giggle. She turned to face him and looked up at his peaceful face. Ajia gave him a kiss on the cheek before curling up in his arms and falling into a wonderful sleep. He's not going to remember this night anyways, why not make the best out of it?

Should I end this here or make it a series? Let Me Know!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, we'll be young forever 'till forever stops. We're singing: Hey, hey, we'll be young forever..._

Ajia moans as the sound of her ringtone shakes her awake from her deep slumber. She feels groggy and still very much asleep. That's, of course, until she realizes where she is. Shooting up straight and looking around the room, she comes to the conclusion that she definitely isn't at home. She feels the bed shift slightly. Ajia looks over to the side of her and finds a peacefully sleeping Mitchel Musso. _So, this really happened..._

_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever, we'll be young forever 'till forever stops. We're singing:_

"Hello?" Ajia picks up her phone in a hurry. "..." Ajia looks down at her phone confused. The screen read: CALL LOST. She groans in frustration. Here at Nick's grandmother's house, it is very rare to ever get service, and this is making Ajia irritated. She just knew that her parents are trying to blow up her phone right about now, seeing as she was supposed to be home all night and it is now- Ajia looks over to the clock on the bedside counter- seven a.m. She looks down at her phone one more time to find it close to dead. Sighing, Ajia places her phone back on the counter and starts towards a bee line to the bathroom. She begins splashing herself with cold water to wake herself up. She then goes downstairs to find everyone still asleep. She laughs. Ajia grabs two water bottles from the fridge. One for Mitch and the other for herself. Ajia twists the cap open and drinks the refreshing water as she makes her way back up the stairs and to the room her and Mitch occupied the night before. Twisting open the knob, she find an empty bed, but her confusion is quickly cleared up when she hears gut wrenching noises from the bathroom. She runs over and is definitely not prepared for the sight.

Mitchel is leaning over into the toilet vomiting. Ajia runs over to his side and begins to softly pat his back. He, no longer puking, looks up at her. She gives him a small smile and reaches over his head and flushes the toilet. She then reaches for a face towel and hands it to him. "Are you okay?" she asks. He gets up and nods before washing his face with cold water and rinses out his mouth. After patting his face dry, Mitchel leans on the wall and slides down into a sitting position. Ajia handed him a cold bottle of water. "Thanks," mutters Mitchel. He pats the floor next to him, inviting her to join him. Ajia crawls over and feels Mitchel wrap his arm around her waist. He drinks his water in silence. They sit together in silence. The silence is peaceful, not awkward. Well, it was peaceful until Kelsey barged in with her boyfriend Charlie following close behind her. He holds her hair as she pukes up her guts. Both Mitchel and Ajia decide to exercise healthy gag muscles and run for the door. Once a good distance away from the stench of alcohol and vomit, the two burst up in laughter. Sigh.

"Ready to get out of here?" Ajia looks up at Mitchel with a smile and nods.

They made their way back to their room and begin to find their look articles of clothing. Mitchel his shoes and socks and Ajia, her jacket. "Ready?" asks Mitchel with an outreach hand. Ajia quickly fixes her hair and stuffs her jacket pocket with her phone and grabs up her car keys. She takes his hand and smiles, "Ready." At least one person is chipper, the other is suffering from a hangover. Ajia laughs at a grumpy Mitchel as she surprises him with her hyperness. Almost scaring him back into the comfortable bed. Ajia pulls his arm, "Come on, Mitchel, I thought you're ready to go home." Mitchel replies, "No, I asked if you were ready, I never said I was." Ajia rolls her eyes and pulls him up, "I'll take you to breakfast." He reluctantly agrees and surrenders to Ajia's guidance as they make their way down the stairs, tripping over cans, bottles, and other items on the way. Mitchel goes on ahead of Ajia and opens the door. Just as Ajia turns to leave, the noise of cans smashing and moving around grabs their attention. They look over to see Corey waking up from his drunken slumber. As if on instinct, the two run out of the house before the see any more vomit to steal away their appetite. But of course, running outside really means running outside, which is a little too fast for a hungover Mitchel. Like Edward Cullen, or more like, Dracula, Mitchel's hands fly up to shield the morning sun away from his face so that his headache doesn't reach another level of pain. Ajia frowns and guides Mitchel to her car and helps him in before running around and starting the car up. She begins to rub his back as they wait for her car to warm up. She's been told by football players and other manly athletes that she gives great massages. "Woah, this is a nasty knot." Ajia begins to rub his knot away causing him to moan out in both pain and pleasure. She stops.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no... well, yeah, but no, keep going."

Ajia rubs his back a bit more.

"Better?"

"Thank you."

Ajia switches her car into reverse and smiles, "No sweat."

Mitchel places his hand on top of her hand on the gear handle, "No, Ajia, I mean thank you. For everything."

Ajia takes a moment to study Mitchel and realize that he is actually being genuinely grateful for her help. She doesn't say a word because at that very moment they were both being real. Real to themselves and with each other.

Ajia goes on and eases off the breaks and backs out of her friend's driveway, en route to Denny's.

The smell of syrup and hash browns drift to the two getting out of the red honda. Instant hunger. MMmmm. Ajia unintentionally grabs a hold of Mitchel's hand and drags him into the small diner. She holds up two fingers and rather impatiently waits for a table. They take their seat.

For the past twelve hours, from the time they met each other, to this very moment they sat together at a small Denny's outside of Los Angeles, they haven't said very much to each other, but it seems like they have. Ajia can't help, but feel secure with Mitchel. All the silence they've shared were filled with so many words. Words themselves can't explain how either one of them felt about the time spent with each other. Having a fun time, a blast in a glass, if you will. The way they sat in each other's presence was like they were old friends hanging out. Just kicking it like old times. Mitchel blew his straw wrapper into Ajia's face. In reply, Ajia douses him with ice cold water. They laugh at the silliness. The breakfast continues in that way. At the end of the breakfast, Ajia finds herself covered in maple syrup and Mitchel in ketchup. They laugh. The check arrives just as they begin to clean themselves up with the napkins they were given. Ajia blindly reaches over for the check, but instead finds a stack of more napkins. She looks up to see Mitchel starring at the bill. He grabs out his wallet and takes out a few bucks and places the check back down, tip and all. Ajia furrows her eyebrows. He laughs, "Don't worry, it's the least I can do." Reluctantly, Ajia accepts the generous offer and gets up ready to leave. Casually walking with arms around each other, they made their way back to her car. They get into the car and a no longer hungover Mitchel decides to turn up the radio. Immediately, Ryan Seacrest's voice is heard on 102.7 Kiss FM.

_"You are listening to the American Top 40 and I'm your host, Ryan Seacrest. At number 6: Bruno Mars- Lazy Song."_

Mitchel looks over at Ajia and they both began to sing, "Today, I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up the phone so just leave a message at the tone. Today I don't feel like doing anything. Nothing at all." Ajia turns her attention to the road as she gets on the 210 freeway west and Mitchel continues with, "Ooo ooo.. ooo ooo. ooooooo, Nothing at all!" Ajia laughs at his dorkiness and joins in with singing the rest of the song.

It's quite obvious the two have chemistry. Mitchel begins to sing to Friday by Katy Perry. Ajia smiles and briefly takes her eyes off the road to look over at Mitchel. He smiles back. Ajia feels comfortable with him, feel likes she knows him, but in reality, she doesn't know quite enough, and regardless of that, he doesn't quite know her. She didn't tell him about herself because really, they didn't have the time, but nevertheless she's grateful for the time they've spent together, she'll never forget it. Ajia knows he's a star, he's rich and famous, and way too busy for a girl like her. She's saddened by the thought of having to say goodbye to him in a few minutes and go back to her life with only memories to cherish.


End file.
